Best Friends
by LadiJ
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are best friends and have been since they were 6 years old. They were very content with their friendship, until they both began to date other people. How will they handle the new emotions bubbling up inside of them about each other. YES it's another SAMCEDES FIC but that is what I LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE; IF I DID WELL YOU KNOW SAM AND MERCEES BLAH, BLAH, BLAH….**

**A/N: So this is just another little idea that popped into my head and this is going to be a short story. I mean it this time…LOL. But I hope you dig it, if not let me know too I can handle anything.**

**MUCH LOVE **

_Best Friends_

Sam and Mercedes were best friends since first grade. Sam and his family moved next door to the Jones family and since their first meeting Sam and Mercedes were inseparable. Now that they were in high school thing were still the same. Their friends called them "Frick and Frack" because they were always together. You would never see one without the other. They were sitting outside in the courtyard at school with their friends eating lunch;

"Logan did you bring-"

Before she could even finish Sam handed her a granola bar.

"Great I love these" she said taking the granola bar.

"Can you hand me-"

Before he finished she handed him a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Thanks I was so thirsty" he said taking a swig of water.

Mike and Tina were watching their exchange in shock.

"You guys are too weird" Mike said.

"What are you talking about man?" Sam asked.

"The way you two know each other's thoughts and know exactly what the other one wants or needs is freaky" Mike explained.

"I think it's cute" Tina said "I just wish that they would just get together already."

"What are you talking about Tina?" Mercedes asked "Logan and I are just friends you know that."

"Yeah I know what you guys say but I know what I see and I see two people who need to be together."

"Benz and I are best friends and we would never ruin our friendship by dating" he said "what if it doesn't work out?"

"And what if it does" Tina said "you guys already got pet names for each other."

"They are not pet names Tina" Sam said "they are nicknames."

"Yeah we didn't want to call each other the same things everybody else calls us so we came up with our own nicknames."

"Well I understand why you call her Benz as in Mercedes Benz" Mike said "but why do you call him Logan?"

"Logan is Wolverine's real name and we bonded over our love for X-Men so I call him Logan" Mercedes said.

Just then a group of Cheerios walked by and one of them apparently caught Sam's eye because he was focused really hard on her.

"See Tina I don't think Logan is interested in a relationship with me" she said pointing out the Cheerio he was staring at "he has his eye on Ms. Fabray."

"I don't have my eye on her" Sam said "I just think she is pretty."

"Please Logan" Mercedes said "you were practically drooling just then. I think you should go talk to her."

"She would never be into a guy like me."

"She would definitely be into you" Mercedes assured him "you are a good looking guy and very funny. She would be crazy not to want to be with you."

"You think so Benz."

"I know so, but if it makes you feel comfortable I will ask her how she feels about you."

"You'll be my wing woman" he said laughing.

"I always am Logan."

"I will have to do the same for you one day" he said.

"Oh I'm going to hold you to that."

After lunch Mercedes was at her locker and she saw Quinn walking down the hall and she waved her over.

"Hey Quinn" she said

"Hey Cedes" Quinn said "how's it going?"

"Going good I want to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"How do you feel about Lo- I mean Sam?"

"I don't know" she said blushing "I mean he's cute I guess."

"So would you go out with him if he asks you?"

"I don't know I guess" she said "are you pimping out your best friend?"

Mercedes cracked up laughing "not exactly pimping him out just trying to help him find a good girl to hang out with besides me."

"Oh ok well since you think I'm good enough for your best friend I guess I should be honored."

"You should" she joked "I just think you and Sam would be cute together, so should I inform him that he needs to properly ask you out?"

"Yeah give him my number and tell him to call me" she said writing her number down and gave it to Mercedes "between you and me I have been waiting on him to talk to me since he stares so much."

"I told him that, but you make him nervous Q."

She just laughed "well I'll be waiting for his call."

"Oh he'll call, bye Quinn."

Mercedes was waiting on Sam after school by her car and he walked over to her;

"Benz what's up?"

"Not too much Logan just waiting on your slow behind to get here so I could go home."

"Sorry I had to stay over to talk to my teacher about some extra credit work so I won't fail American History."

"You know I love history I can help you."

"I know, I have to come up with a presentation on the American Revolution, too many dates and facts makes my brain hurt."

"Well you know I got your back Logan and I'll help you figure everything out, but I got something that will make you feel better."

"What's that? Cause I could use something good today."

She went in her purse and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Look at it" she said.

He opened the paper and his eyes bugged out of his head "is this what I think it is?"

"If you think its Quinn's phone number then yes it is what you think it is."

"Are you serious right now" he said excitingly.

"Who's the best wing woman in the business?"

He grabbed her and hugged her picking her up and swinging her around "Benz you are the best."

"Put me down boy" she screamed "I am glad you're happy but I want my feet on the floor this instant."

"Sorry Benz" he put her down "I can't believe you got her number."

"She is expecting your call, and you know I always come through for you Logan."

"You always do, I owe you one."

"Oh I do plan to collect."

"I know."

"Now let's go so I can get home I got a lot of homework to do" she said.

They jumped in the car and headed home. When they reached the house they jumped out the car and were heading to their perspective homes;

"Hey Logan let me know when you call her."

"You'll be the first call after I hang up with her."

"Cool Beans."

"I can't believe you still say that" he laughed "and you call me a dork."

She shrugged "you are, but I am not going to stop saying that I love cool beans."

"Bye Benz."

"Bye Logan."

She was sitting in her room listening to music and doing her homework and the theme song from Superman began to play;

"Hey Logan did you talk to her?"

"Yes I did Benz" he said "and I asked her out Saturday night and she said yes."

"I knew that she would."

"How did you know she would say yes?"

"Because she told me that she liked you and she saw you staring at her and was wondering when you were going to ask her out."

"She saw me staring" he said mortified "oh no she probably thinks I'm weird now."

"If she did she would not have said yes, so calm down and get it together."

"You're right as usual."

"I know. Well I'm glad you got your date but I still got homework to do so I'm going to say goodnight to you Logan."

"Goodnight Benz and thank you again, you're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"You're a great friend too."

"Night" he said.

Saturday night got here so quickly and it was date night for Sam and Quinn. Sam was so nervous and excited about the date. He could not make any decisions about what to wear so he called the one person he could think of to help him;

"Benz I'm freaking out over here."

"What is the problem?"

"I can't figure out what to wear."

"Ok come to the window."

"Ok"

"Logan you couldn't put on some clothes first" she said.

"What? I'm wearing a towel I just got out the shower."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "what options do you have?"

He showed her a blue and a green button down shirt.

"Go with the green shirt it matches your eyes" she said "and a pair of black slacks will do just fine."

"Should I wear a tie?" he asked.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Breadstix."

"No you don't need to wear a tie" she said "it's not you anyway you just need to be yourself Logan. Don't try too hard to try to impress her she already likes you."

"Ok I got it" he said "so I'm going to get dressed now, thanks for the help."

"Anytime" she said "have fun tonight."

"I will and I will call you when I get back and tell you all about it."

"You better" she said "bye Logan."

"Bye Benz."

Sam and Quinn got to the restaurant and were seated by the hostess.

"Quinn I am really glad you agreed to go out with me."

"I'm glad you finally got up the nerve to ask me" she said smiling "I mean you stared at me long enough."

"You think I am a creeper don't you?" he said shyly putting his head down.

"No, just was wondering when you were going to stop staring and just talk to me."

"You kind of made me nervous" he said.

"Yeah Cedes told me."

"I can't believe she told you that" he said "I am going have to have a talk with her about that."

She laughed "she just wanted to make sure I didn't think you were a creeper and she told me how great of a guy you were so she pleaded your case and that is one of the reasons I gave you my number."

"Well if that's the case then remind me to buy her flowers" he said "so what was the other reason?"

"I thought you were cute" she said smiling.

"Really well that makes two of us."

"You think you're cute too?"

"No, well yeah, but I think you're way cuter."

She laughed at how nervous he got around her but it was cute and she liked it. The rest of the date went well. They enjoyed each other's company and talked more comfortably as the date continued. He took her home and gave her a quick kiss goodnight right after he asked her for a second date and she agreed. He smiled all the way home and after he took a shower and got in the bed he called Mercedes.

"Logan, are you just making it in?"

"Nah, I've been here for about an hour but I had to shower first."

"So how was it?"

"It was amazing" he said "we had such a great time just talking and laughing at silly things, she laughed at my jokes."

"Wow and you're not that funny" she said laughing.

"Hey my jokes are hilarious."

"Sure they are. So did you kiss her?"

"Benz, you know southern gentlemen never kiss and tell."

"Logan you've been here since you were six you need to cut the southern gentlemen crap out" she laughed.

"My daddy has raised me in the southern ways woman and I will always be a southern gentleman."

"Whatever Logan, did you kiss her or not?"

"Ok yes I kissed her and before you ask it was good" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Way to go Logan" she said "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks and she agreed to go out on another date with me."

"Ooh another date when?"

"Friday night after the game" he said.

"Oh" she said sounding a little sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Logan I'm happy for you, well I'm going to bed I'm tired."

"Oh ok Benz I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Logan."

_He forgot our after game tradition she thought. After every game we go to pizza place get a large meat lover's pizza go back to the house and watch sci-fi movies. _"He is dating now so I just have to get used to him not being able to do the things we used to do all the time" she said to herself. Superman theme bean to ring out;

"Yeah Logan"

"I can't believe I forgot our after game tradition" he said

"It's ok" she said "go on your date, it will be other games unless Friday nights are going to your regular date nights."

"No Benz" he said "I'll change my date with Quinn to Saturday night because my Friday nights has always and will always belong to you."

"Are you sure Logan? I don't want to mess up anything with you and Quinn since you guys just started going out."

"I am positive, I'm sure she will understand."

"Ok Logan I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will, sleep well Benz."

"You too Logan."

**A/N: So tell me what you think about this? Yay or Nay? Continue or not to continue? Ok I am out of questions so just tell me your thoughts.**

**BTW REVIEW!**


	2. Date Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE; IF I DID WELL YOU KNOW SAM AND MERCEES BLAH, BLAH, BLAH….**

**A/N: So this is just another little idea that popped into my head and this is going to be a short story. I mean it this time…LOL. But I hope you dig it, if not let me know too I can handle anything.**

**MUCH LOVE **

Sam and Quinn were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch;

"Can you believe we have been dating for two months babe" Quinn said.

"I know right" Sam said "it's been great."

"Yeah it has and I want you to come have dinner with my family."

"I would love to" Sam said "when do you want to do this?"

"How about Friday after the game" Quinn said.

"Quinn you know I have plans on Friday nights with Benz."

"You can miss one Friday night of pizza and movies with your friend to hang out with your girlfriend and have dinner with her family."

"No I can't" he said "why can't we do it on Saturday?"

"My parents are busy on Saturday."

"Then what about Sunday" he asked.

"Sam!" she yelled "why can't you just miss one Friday night with Mercedes and hang out with me."

"Look Benz and I have been hanging out every Friday since we were in middle school and I don't think it's fair to just ditch her because you say so."

"IT"S JUST ONE FRIDAY SAM" she jumped up and stormed off walking pass and glaring at Mercedes who just came in to witness that scene.

"What was that about Logan?"

"Quinn is mad because I asked her reschedule a family dinner to Saturday night."

"When was it?" she asked even though she already knew when it was.

"Friday night."

"Logan, we can miss a Friday night. Apparently this is important to Quinn and you are her boyfriend."

"I know I am Benz but I'm your best friend and we have plans on Fridays and she should respect that."

Sam really enjoyed his Friday night movie nights with his Benz and he really looked forward to them. So he didn't understand why Quinn could not understand that he wanted to keep his plans with his friend.

"Logan sometimes you have to do some things to make your girlfriend happy and apparently this is going to have to be one of those times."

"What are you going to do if I'm not there Friday?"

"I'm sure I can find something to do without you."

"What if I hook you up with somebody?"

"Really Logan, you think I would let you pick out a date for me?" she asked.

"I am the one person who knows what kind of guy you like and I would feel better knowing while I'm on a date that you will be too.:

"Ok I'll let you hook me up but I get to pick the guy."

"You sound like you have a guy already in mind."

"I kinda do" she said "so it's time for you to be my wing man."

"Ok who is the guy?"

"Noah"

"PUCK"

"Yes Puck" she said "and stop yelling, what's wrong with Puck?"

"I just didn't think he was your type" Sam said "you're sure you want to go out with Puck."

"Yeah he's very good looking and I think he might like me."

"Why do you think he likes you?"

Sam already knew Puck liked Mercedes since he talks about how fine she is in the locker room on a regular basis. He just never thought Mercedes would ever be in to Puck.

"Well I catch him staring at me from time to time and he calls me Hot Mama all the time" she said smiling.

"Wow Benz you really like him, I can see it in your eyes" he said.

"I just think he's nice and I wouldn't mind going out with him. So are you going to talk to him and see if he might be interested in going out with me."

"Yeah I'll talk to him."

"Cool, now you need to go talk to Quinn and agree to go on this dinner on Friday night."

"Not until I know you got plans" he said giving her that lop sided grin.

"Well you better get to work Logan and get me a date" she said smiling back.

Sam was in the locker after school getting ready for football practice when Puck came in;

"Hey Puck" he said

"Hey Evans" Puck said "what's going on?"

"Not much, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok what's up?"

"What do you think about Be- I mean Mercedes?" he asked.

"She's hot, I mean she's sexy why?"

"Would you ever want ask her out?"

"I would but I doubt if she would say yes, I don't think I'm her type."

"What if I told you that she like you?"

"I would think you were lying" he said "because Mercedes Jones is beautiful and classy and would never be into a guy like me."

"Well she is and she wanted me to talk to you and see if you were interested in maybe asking her out this Friday night."

"Seriously" Puck stood with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes" Sam said shaking his head looking at Puck "here's her number she will be expecting your call."

"Oh man, I am definitely going to call her today" he said "thanks Evans."

"No problem Puck, just treat her right."

"I will man" Puck said.

"You better or I will beat your ass" Sam said.

"I know you will Evans."

Later that evening Sam was sitting in his room doing his homework when Part of your World (from the Little Mermaid Mercedes favorite Disney movie) rang out;

"Hey Benz"

"Logan he called" she said sounding very excited.

"Who called?" he said playing dumb.

"PUCK!" she yelled "he called and asked me out for Friday night."

"That's good I hope you have a good time" he said.

"Thanks for coming through for me Logan."

"I always will Benz" he said.

"Well I guess you need to call Quinn and tell her you can have dinner with her family."

"I already did" he said "she was happy."

"I'm sure she was."

"This is a one-time thing Benz" he said "next Friday we will be back in your family room watching sci-fi movies and eating pizza."

"Ok Logan I got you" she said "well I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight Benz."

"Goodnight Logan."

Friday night came and as usual Mercedes was at the game with the Evans family cheering on Sam. After the game Mercedes went to wait in the parking lot like every Friday but this night was different because she was not waiting for Sam to go for pizza, she was waiting on Puck to go out on their date. Sam came out of the locker room first and walked right over to Mercedes not even acknowledging Quinn who was just a few feet away.

"Hey Benz" he said smiling a big goofy grin "did you see that last play? That fool actually thought he was going to catch me."

"Yeah I saw it Logan you were amazing as usual."

"So you ready to go?" he said.

"Logan you have a date remember" she said pointing towards Quinn "and so do I."

"Oh damn I forgot about that" he said slapping his head "well where's Quinn?"

"Right behind you" Mercedes said.

He turned to see a very upset Quinn staring back at him with her coldest stare. He knew he was in serious trouble and some major apologies were going to have happen tonight if he wanted to keep his girlfriend. He turned back to Mercedes;

"I'll see you later Benz. Call me when you get back from your date."

"I will Logan. Have a nice dinner" she smirked.

Mercedes had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. She watched as Sam went over to Quinn and tried to explain his mistake and asking her to forgive him for totally ignoring her. Puck made his way out of the locker room looking extremely handsome.

"Hey Mercedes" Puck said "you look great."

"Thanks Puck so do you" she said.

"You ready to go."

"Yeah I am."

He extended his arm and she looped her arm in his and they walked to his car, Sam and Quinn were still arguing as they walked pass. Sam glanced at her giving her a pleading look she just smiled and went to Puck's truck. Puck took Mercedes to the hang out where all the football players hung out after the games.

"So I was surprised when Sam said you wanted to go out with me."

"Well I wanted to get to know you" she said "I only know what people tell me about you."

"What do people tell you about me?"

"They say you're a bit of a bad ass"

"So you like bad asses."

"No" she said.

"So why would you want to go out with me then."

"Because I know you are not that guy they say you are."

"And how do you know that?"

"I see you in school trying to act that way but then I see you after school with your little sister and how you are around her. And I know you try to hide this but I know you go sing for the kids at the hospital."

"Wait how did you know that?"

"I was there the other day visiting my Nana and I saw you there."

"Wow" he said "I never wanted anybody to know that."

"I don't know why" she said "that was the moment I actually saw you and I really liked what I saw."

"You did?" he said.

"Yeah and I want to get to know that you."

"I'll love showing you him" he said "if I am being honest I like him more than the Puck I pretend to be at school. I also want to get to know Mercedes."

"I'll love showing you" she said "even though there's not too much to show."

"I beg to differ Miss Jones you have a lot you can show me."

"Don't even go there Puck" she said "you will have to do a lot more than take me out for burgers to see all of Mercedes Jones."

"Well I guess we are going to have to go out more times for me to get to see all of you."

"I guess we will" she said.

They enjoyed the rest of their date laughing and telling each other silly stories of their childhood. Puck took Mercedes home and they shared a quick kiss. Mercedes went inside with a huge smile on her face, after she showered and got in her pajamas she called Sam.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Benz how was your date?"

"It was good, Puck was really nice."

"Wow that does not sound like Puck. He's usually so…Puck."

"Well he was nice."

"Did you kiss him?"

"I never kiss and tell Sam" she said mocking him from his first date with Quinn.

"So that is a yes" he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I saw you guys kiss."

"YOU WERE WATCHING US?" she yelled.

"No I just happened to be looking out the window when he brought you home."

"So you were watching us?"

"Ok so maybe I was watching you, but you know I have to look out for my best friend and I wanted to make sure Puck was a gentleman."

"I can handle Puck, Logan and I don't need you to look out for me."

"You act like you got a choice in the matter Benz" Sam said " I will look out for you no matter if you want me to or not."

Mercedes smiled "I appreciate you Logan, you know that."

"I know" he said "get you some sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait" she said "you never told me about your dinner with Quinn's parents."

"It was interesting to say the least" he said "I don't think her parents like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think they saw that I really didn't want to be there" he said "Benz it was so boring. Her dad going on and on about his job and how much money he makes and her mom talking about how Quinn and I would make cute babies. I was freaking out Benz, we are only in high school and I am so not thinking about kids right now.

"Wow, that would freak me out too" she said.

"Then Quinn would not let what happened after the game go" he said "I apologized so many times but she was all 'crazy Quinn' all night. Giving me the coldest stares and making snippy comments. I don't know how much more I could take of this craziness."

"You will be alright Logan, if anybody can make this right it's you."

"We'll see" he said "I'm tired so I'll talk to you later Benz."

"Goodnight Logan."

**A/N: So tell me what you think about this? **

**BTW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE; IF I DID WELL YOU KNOW SAM AND MERCEDES BLAH, BLAH, BLAH….**

**A/N: So this is another chapter in this short story. A lot goes on in this chapter that's why it's longer than the others. This story should have one or two more chapters to go. I love the response I am getting from this story I am overwhelmed by the love. You guys are my writing source. The songs in this chapter are Islands in the Streams by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton, Always by Atlantic Starr, You Make Me Wanna by Usher and You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. **

**MUCH LOVE **

Mercedes and Puck were sitting in her family room watching a movie well more like the movie was watching them make out. They had been going strong dating for three months now and they both really liked each other. Puck showed Mercedes that he was a nice guy and even cut the bad boy façade at school. The two were almost as inseparable as Mercedes and Sam. During their .make out session Superman rang out and Mercedes jumped up to get her phone;

"Hey Logan"

Puck was pissed at the way she jumped off him to answer the phone because she would always do that for him. She would ignore calls from Tina, Kurt, and even her parents but when Sam called she would always answered.

"Hey Benz what are you up to?"

"Not much, just sitting here watching a movie, with Puck."

"Oh ok well I won't hold you too long but I wanted to know if you and Puck wanted to go out with Quinn and I on Saturday?"

"I'll ask" she turned to Puck "Sam wants to know if we want to go on a double date with him and Quinn?"

"Sure that's fine" he said.

"He said that's cool Logan" she said.

"Great we will see you guys Saturday."

"Ok Saturday it is bye Logan."

"Bye Benz."

Mercedes tried to slide back onto Puck's lap to continue their make out session but he got up and started gathering his things to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home" he spat.

"Why? We were in the middle of something" she said wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Oh now you care about what we were in the middle of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time Sam calls you jump to answer the phone no matter what we're doing" he said "and I'm getting tired of that."

"What do you want me to do ignore the call."

"Yes like you do if it's Kurt, Tina, or your Mom" he spat.

"He lives right next door Puck" she said "he knows I'm here and if I would have ignored his call he would have just come over."

Mercedes knew that wasn't true. Sam would not come over because he knew Puck was there. _I could have ignored his call she thought I just didn't want to._ Ever since they started dating Puck and Quinn they talked less and less and neither one of them cared for that. She wasn't ashamed to admit she missed her best friend. She also knew that her relationship with Sam sometimes bothered Puck and she did not want to hurt him at all.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Puck said.

Mercedes was so relieved he bought her excuse she really did not want to fight with him. "Now can we get back to making out?"

"Yeah come here" he said in a low voice pulling her close to him.

Superman rang out again just before they kissed and instinctively she answered it.

"Hey Logan what's up?"

Puck grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

"Puck wait" she said running behind him but he jumped in his car and drove off. Mercedes stood there shocked that he actually left but strangely she was not that sad. She felt familiar hands wrapping around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

"Benz are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I am" Mercedes said "he just needs to calm down."

"What happened?"

"He got mad that I answered the phone."

"What! That's crazy your phone rings you answer it that's what people do."

"I think it had more to do with you."

"ME" he said.

"Yeah I have ignored some calls while he was here before but you know I never ignore your calls and he got mad about it."

"I never ignore your calls either" he said "and I'm sure Quinn hates that too but I say they both need to get over it. We are best friends and we are going to always be best friends regardless of who we're dating at the moment.

Mercedes nodded and she felt so much better being wrapped up in Sam's arms. _He smells good she thought. What is the matter with you Mercedes this is Logan snap out of it._ "So you wanna come in?"

"Yeah we could watch a movie or something."

Mercedes led Sam in the house and put in Avatar for them to watch for the millionth time. They cuddled on the couch like they always do and watched the movie. Sam had his hands wrapped around her shoulder while she rested her head on his chest. Sam traced his fingers up and down her shoulder feeling her smooth soft skin. He leaned down and buried his head in her hair. _She smell so good. What are you doing Sam he thought? You can't feel like this about her. It's Benz and she is your best friend and she has a boyfriend. But she feels so good against my body almost like she belongs there. Snap out of it Sam you have a girlfriend and you like her even though she don't feel like this…no stop it Sam. _His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing he looked at it and sent it to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked.

"It was Quinn" Sam said nonchalantly.

"You didn't want to answer it?"

"I'll call her back later I'm watching a movie right now."

Mercedes phone rang at that moment and she looked at it and saw it was Puck calling and she sent it to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Puck" she said.

"Don't feel like talking to your boyfriend?"

"I'd rather watch a movie with my best friend" she said smiling.

"So would I" Sam said pulling her closer to him.

"Logan"

"Yeah Benz"

"Have you ever wanted something so bad but you knew you couldn't because it was not available to you?"

"Yeah" he said "something so special but it belonged to someone else."

"Yeah" she said "even though you had the opportunity to maybe have it you let it get away."

"Yeah" he said "you let other things get in your way of getting what you really want."

"Yeah" she said.

As they sat there watching the movie they were both internally struggling with their feelings for one another. Neither one of them wanted to ruin their friendship but the feelings were getting too strong to fight anymore. Sam decided he was going to man up and show Benz how he felt about her.

"Benz"

"Yeah" she said looking up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She froze for a minute but she then returned the kiss. When they broke apart they both looked wildly into each other's eyes.

"Sam what was that?"

"A kiss" he said "and since when do you call me Sam?"

"I know it was a kiss but why did you kiss me?"

"It felt right" he said "and it is something I wanted to do for a long time."

Mercedes sat there stunned hearing what he was saying to her right now. She could not believe that he felt this way about her.

"What about Quinn?" she asked.

"Benz if you say the word then Quinn is gone."

"Sam are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am very serious and why are you calling me Sam?"

"No this is not right and we have to forget this even happened" she said panicking "I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend so we need to not do that again."

"Really Benz you are going to act like nothing happened."

"Yes" she said "it's for the best."

"Ok" he said "if that is how you wanna play this then fine we will act like nothing happened and you go back to Puck and I'll go back to Quinn and we will be-"

"Just friends" she said.

"Best friends" he said.

"Of course Sam" she said'

"Look if we're pretending like nothing happened then you need to stop calling me Sam."

Mercedes did not even realize she had been calling him Sam.

"You're right Logan that would not be normal."

"I know I am" he said "I guess I should go now."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow" she said.

"Goodnight Benz"

"Goodnight Logan"

All Sam and Mercedes could think about for the rest of the night was how nice the kiss was. The decisions they made about the kiss were completely opposite. Mercedes vowed that it will never happen again because she was with Puck and Logan was her best friend and she did not want to ruin their friendship. Sam on the other hand decided that those lips were his and no matter how long it took he was going to kiss them again and again. _Mercedes Jones better look out because Sam Evans is going to make you mine he thought._

By the time Saturday arrive Puck and Mercedes made up and were ready to go on their double date with Quinn and Sam. Sam called Mercedes before he left to go pick up Quinn;

"Hey Benz are you ready yet?"

"Almost" she said "just need to put on my shoes."

"Come to the window and let me know if I look ok."

"Ok hold on a second."

Mercedes made her way to the window and saw Sam standing there looking incredibly handsome. No scratch that he looked downright rude. She couldn't help but stare at how perfect he looked. _How does he make a simple button down shirt and khakis look so damn good? Mercedes get it together this is Logan who is dating Quinn and not the least bit interested in you. You are forever in the "friend zone" when it comes to you and Logan. _

"Do I look that bad" he said.

"N-No you l-look amazing" she said stammering over her words "you look really good Logan."

"Thanks" he said "can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go head."

"Are you trying to start a sex riot?" he said "because Benz you look hot as hell in that dress."

Mercedes laughed and blushed at that comment "I am glad you like it."

"Like it" he said "I love it you look sexy."

Sam tried to contain how much Mercedes was actually affecting him. _She looks so hot right now I just want to run over there and see what that dress will look like on the floor. Sam knew this was not going to be an easy night with Quinn there and Benz sitting there looking so hot but also knowing she dressed to impress Puck not him burned him up on the inside. _

"Why thank you Logan I don't think anybody has called me sexy."

"Maybe not to you but a lot guys at school think you're sexy and they all feel the need to tell me how sexy they think you are."

"Are you for real?"

"So serious" he said.

"So what about these shoes with this dress?" she asked.

She held up a pair of black heels with rhinestones on the heel. Sam almost lost it seeing those shoes all he could imagine was those shoes in the air and that dress on the floor.

"Benz um you um" shaking his thoughts out of his head "the shoes are fine. I gotta go get um you know um"

"Quinn" she said

"Yeah her, I gotta go get her."

"Ok bye Logan see you in a bit" she said.

"Yeah bye Benz" he said hurrying out of the door to go pick up Quinn.

Everybody arrived at the restaurant about thirty minutes later. They were seated in a circular booth with Sam and Mercedes sitting in the middle and Quinn and Puck on the outside. Mercedes saw a book in the middle of the table

"Logan OMG look they are doing karaoke here tonight" she said excited.

"For real!" he said almost yelling "we have got to do Benz it would be like old times."

"I know right, we have to pick songs like we used to do it though" she said.

"Oh yeah no doubt" he said.

"Would you guys mind letting us in on the conversation" Quinn said looking confused.

"Oh I'm sorry guys" Sam said.

"Yeah we were being rude" Mercedes said "Logan and I used to karaoke every Thursday night at El Taco before they closed down last year."

"Yeah and we would pick songs randomly to sing by opening the book and pointing to a song" he said.

"And we had to sing it even if we didn't know it" she said laughing.

"That made for some crazy times" he said.

"I bet" Puck said annoyed "so I guess you two even have a special song you both sing."

"Actually yes" Sam said sensing Puck's annoyance "we always end the night with Summer Nights."

"Wow how cute" Quinn said curtly "well maybe since you're here with your girlfriend and she is here with her boyfriend some new memories will be made tonight."

"Yeah I'm sure it's some great songs in here to sing with Puck" she said grabbing his hand and smiling.

"I would love that baby" Puck said giving her a kiss on the lips.

_The sight of that drove Sam insane he wanted to punch Puck and tell him to stop touching his woman. But he knew he couldn't because Benz was his friend not his girlfriend, yet. Quinn broke his thoughts._

"Yeah and maybe Sam and I could find a song to sing together" she said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah" he said kissing her hand.

"I'll pick one" Quinn said grabbing the book and flipping through it. While they were looking through the book of songs the waiter came to take their order. Quinn ordered first;

"I want the Shrimp Pasta please" she said.

"I guess you don't want a goodnight kiss" Mercedes said softly.

"Excuse me" Quinn said "What did you say?"

"I said I guess you don't want a goodnight kiss."

"Why are you worried about if I get a kiss or not" Quinn said getting angry "Sam is my boyfriend not yours and I wish you would get that through your thick skull and stop coming in between us."

"First of all Quinn I know Logan is your boyfriend. If you hadn't noticed I have my own boyfriend" Mercedes said "I was not trying to come in between you two I was just stating that you ordering shrimp means Logan can't kiss you because he is seriously allergic to shellfish and if it even touches his skin he will have a serious reaction."

Quinn sat there with a stunned look on her face, she turned to Sam "I had no idea you were allergic to shellfish."

"I told you on our first date Quinn" he said.

"I must have forgot" she said turning to the waiter "I'll just have the Chicken Alfredo then because there is no way I am going to miss out on kissing my man's lips" she looked dead at Mercedes and leaned in to kiss Sam.

_Mercedes wanted to choke her. How dare she try to call her out like that? I tried to help her out and she wants to antagonize me by kissing my man- wait did I say my man, no I meant my best friend. I can't get upset with her for kissing her boyfriend. Logan and I are just friends and I am with Puck._

"I'll have the steak and potatoes" Sam said.

"I'll have the same" Mercedes said

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo" Puck said.

The waiter grabbed the menus and went to put the orders in. Sam excused himself to go to the restroom. The waiter came back;

"I forgot to ask how you wanted your steaks cooked."

"I want mine medium well please" Mercedes said.

"And the other one?" the waiter asked.

Mercedes looked at Quinn "maybe his girlfriend would know" rolling her eyes.

"I-I'm not really sure how he wants it cooked" Quinn said looking down.

"Medium well" Mercedes said to the waiter.

Just then Sam walked up "is everything ok?"

"Yes" the waiter said "I just forgot to ask how you wanted your steak cooked."

"Oh medium well" Sam said.

"Yes, your friend told me" he said smiling as he went off to place the order.

Quinn was so upset with how things were going down tonight. She only suggested this double date so she can show Sam how she was just as fun and interesting as his friend but things were not working out the way she wanted them too and she had to change that quickly;

"So I feel like singing how about you Sam?"

"Ok I guess" he said "did you pick a song?"

"Yeah I think I picked a good one for us" she said glancing coldly at Mercedes.

When they got called up Sam still had no idea what song she picked but whatever it was he was going to sing it to make her happy. When the music started playing he shook his head _could she be any more obvious he thought._

**_~Sam~_**

**_Baby, when I met you_**

**_ There was peace unknown_**

**_ I set out to get you_**

**_ With a fine tooth comb_**

**_ I was soft inside_**

**_ There was something going on_**

**_~Both~_**

**_ You do something to me_**

**_ That I can't explain_**

**_ Hold me closer and I feel no pain_**

**_ Every beat of my heart_**

**_ We got something going on_**

**_~Sam~_**

Sam was looking right at Mercedes with no shame ****

**_Tender love is blind_**

**_ It requires a dedication_**

**_~Both~_**

**_ All this love we feel_**

**_ Needs no conversation_**

**_ We can ride it together, ah-ha_**

**_ Making love with each other, ah-ha_**

**_ Islands in the stream_**

**_ That is what we are_**

**_ No one in between_**

**_ How can we be wrong?_**

**_ Sail away with me_**

**_ To another world_**

**_ And we rely on each other, ah-ha_**

**_ From one lover to another, ah-ha_**

**_~Quinn~ _**

**_I can't live without you_**

**_ If the love was gone_**

**_ Everything is nothing_**

**_ If you got no one_**

**_ And you did walk in the night_**

**_ Slowly losing sight of the real thing_**

**_~Both~_**

**_ But that won't happen to us_**

**_ And we got no doubt_**

**_ Too deep in love and we got no way out_**

**_ And the message is clear_**

**_ This could be the year for the real thing_**

**_~Quinn~_**

**_ No more will you cry_**

**_ Baby, I will hurt you never_**

**_~Both~_**

**_ We start and end as one_**

**_ In love forever_**

**_ We can ride it together, ah-ha_**

**_ Making love with each other, ah-ha_**

**_ Islands in the stream_**

**_ That is what we are_**

**_ No one in between_**

**_ How can we be wrong?_**

**_ Sail away with me_**

**_ To another world_**

**_ And we rely on each other, ah-ha_**

**_ From one lover to another, ah-ha_**

**_~Sam~_**

**_ Sail away_**

**_[Instrumental Interlude]_**

**_~Quinn~_**

**_ Ooooh, come sail away with me_**

**_~Both~_**

**_ Islands in the stream_**

**_ That is what we are_**

**_ No one in between_**

**_ How can we be wrong?_**

**_ Sail away with me_**

**_ To another world_**

**_ And we rely on each other, ah-ha_**

**_ From one lover to another, ah-ha_**

**Islands in the stream**

** That is what we are**

** No one in between**

** How can we be wrong?**

** Sail away with me**

** To another world**

** And we rely on each other, ah-ha**

** From one lover to another, ah-ha **

The crowd applauded their performance. Quinn hugged Sam and led him back to the table.

"You guys did good" Puck said "Didn't they Mercy?"

"Yeah it was lovely" she said sipping on her drink.

"So is it our turn?" Puck said.

"I guess" she said "did you pick a song?"

"Yeah I did" he said "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will Puck."

They walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphones and Puck began to speak;

"Hey everybody me and my girl Mercy are going to sing a song that I want her to know I mean every word."

Mercedes was nervous about what song was about to play but there was no turning back at this point. The music started and Mercedes was stunned he picked this song. They were not this serious yet so she thought. She was still trying to figure out her feelings for Logan.

**~Puck~ **

**Girl you are to me**

** All that a woman should be**

** And I dedicate my life**

** To you always**

**~Mercedes~**

** A love like yours is rare**

** It must have been sent from up above**

** And I know you'll stay this way**

** For always**

**~Both~**

** And we both know, that our love will grow**

** And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)**

** Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away**

** When you come around you bring brighter days**

** You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be**

** And I will love you so, for always**

**~Puck~**

** Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family.**

** They will bring us joy, for always.**

**~Mercedes~**

She tried to keep looking at Puck but her eyes were drifting to Sam

**Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways**

** To let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always.**

**~Both~**

** And we both know, that our love will grow**

** And forever it will be, you and me (yeah)**

** Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away**

** When you come around you bring brighter days**

** You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be**

** And I will love you so, for always**

** (Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.)**

** (Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.)**

** (Ooh... ooh... I will love you so for always.) **

After the song ended Puck looked to Mercedes to see what she thought about the song. She gave him a shy smile and a quick hug before exiting the stage. They were greeted at the table by a beaming Quinn;

"Aww you two were just so cute" she said "and you really sounded like you meant that song."

"I did" Puck said looking over to Mercedes who still have not lifted her head up.

Sam grabbed her hand under the table. She instantly knew his touch and did not pull away. She wanted and needed to be comforted by her best friend. Luckily their food came and broke some of the tension. They ate in a comfortable silence with a few comments made here and there. Sam finally spoke after he finished his meal;

"I think it's time Benz" he said.

She started laughing "I think so" she said.

Sam grabbed the book, walked up to the stage and picked a page randomly and pointed to a song and showed the guy in charge. When the music started Sam smiled so bright because if this song was not perfect for what he was feeling.

**This is what you do**

** This is what you do **

** This is what you do**

**This is what you do**

**[Chorus]**

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with **

**Start a new relationship with you this is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

**You make me**

**[Verse1]**

** Before anything came between us**

** You were like my best friend**

** The one I used to run and talk to when me and my**

** Girl was having problems (that's right)**

** You used to say it would be okay**

** Suggest little nice things I should do**

** And when I go home at night and lay my head down**

** All I seem to think about is you**

** And how you make me wanna**

**[Chorus]**

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me**

**[Verse2]**

Sam sang this right at Mercedes

** Now what's bad?**

** Is you're the one that hooked us up**

** Knowing it should've been you**

** What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you**

** What should I do?**

** Should I**

** Tell my baby bye-bye**

** Should I**

** Do exactly what I feel inside **

** Cause I**

** I don't wanna go**

** Don't need to stay **

** But I really need to get it together**

**[Chorus]**

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me**

**[Verse 3]**

Sam was directing all his attention to Quinn at this point

** At this point **

** The situation's out of control**

** I never meant to hurt her but I**

** Gotta let her go**

** And if she may not understand it**

** Why all of this is going on **

** I tried **

** I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong**

** You make me wanna, wanna**

** You make me wanna**

**[Chorus]**

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with**

** Start a new relationship with you**

** This is what you do**

** Think about her and the things that come along with**

** You make me **

**You make me**

**[Repeat] **

The audience applauded and Sam just smiled and headed back .to the table with a very upset Quinn staring at him.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"What was what?" he said.

"That song" she said "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Quinn I chose the song blindly" he said "I just sang what I pointed to."

Quinn folded her arms not really satisfied with his answer but was not going to press the issue.

"Benz it's your turn" Sam said.

"Ok" she said grabbing the book.

"I'll order us some dessert to split while your singing babe" Puck said.

"Ok" she said walking to the stage.

Puck flagged down the waiter and ordered a peanut butter and chocolate sundae.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Sam snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

"She is deathly allergic to peanuts and chocolate makes her barf" Sam said.

"I had no idea" Puck said "so what should I get?"

"Apple Pie with vanilla ice cream is her favorite" he said

"Ok we will have that" Puck said to the waiter.

"Any dessert for you two?" the waiter asked looking at Sam and Quinn.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae and nothing for her" Sam said.

"How did you know I didn't want any dessert?" Quinn said.

"You never want dessert" he said "you always say you're watching your figure. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but I don't want you to assume anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. Mercedes had made her way to the stage and blindly picked a song. When the music started she smiled because she knew the song and it confirmed her feelings.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,**

** She's going off about something that you said**

** 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

** I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.**

** I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

** And she'll never know your story like I do.**

** But she wears short skirts**

** I wear t-shirts**

** She's cheer captain**

** And I'm on the bleachers**

** Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

** That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

** If you could see**

** That I'm the one**

** Who understands you.**

** Been here all along.**

** So, why can't you see ‒**

** You belong with me,**

** You belong with me?**

** Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

** I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**

** Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**

** "Hey, isn't this easy?"**

** And you've got a smile**

** That can light up this whole town.**

** I haven't seen it in awhile**

** Since she brought you down.**

** You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.**

** Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

** She wears high heels,**

** I wear sneakers.**

** She's cheer captain,**

** And I'm on the bleachers.**

** Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

** That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

** If you could see**

** That I'm the one**

** Who understands you,**

** Been here all along.**

** So, why can't you see ‒**

** You belong with me?**

** Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

** All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**

** You belong with me,**

** You belong with me?**

**[Instrumental]**

Mercedes looked right at Sam

** Oh, I remember you were walking over to my house**

** In the middle of the night.**

** I'm the one who makes you laugh**

** When you know you're 'bout to cry.**

** I know your favorite songs,**

** And you tell me about your dreams.**

** Think I know where you belong,**

** Think I know it's with me.**

** Can't you see?**

** That I'm the one**

** Who understands you?**

** Been here all along.**

** So, why can't you see ‒**

** You belong with me?**

** Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

** All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**

** You belong with me,**

** You belong with me?**

** You belong with me.**

** Have you ever thought just maybe**

** You belong with me?**

** You belong with me.**

The audience applauded for her performance.

When Mercedes got back to the table Puck was glaring at her;

"So are you going to lie to me too like he did to her and tell me that song was just a coincidence."

"Puck I did blindly choose it" Mercedes said "but I was singing it to Logan."

"Really Benz" Sam sat up straight in his seat.

"Yes Logan" she said turning back to Puck "I am so sorry Puck this was the last thing I expected to happen tonight or ever honestly but I can't fight this feeling that I have anymore. I am in love with my best friend."

"I can't say that I was blind-sided by this" Puck said "I knew every time you would jump to answer his call or never missing your Friday night movie and pizza date with him to go out with me. I was just going to enjoy the time I had with you till you realized how you felt."

"I'm sorry Puck" she said.

"No need" he said "we had fun so no regrets."

"We did have fun" she said "and definitely no regrets."

Puck grabbed his keys and turned to Sam "I'm sure you will see she makes it home."

"I will" Sam said.

"Quinn" Puck said "you wanna ride home?"

"I came with my boyfriend and I am going to leave with my boyfriend" she spat.

"Quinn" Sam said "I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I'm sorry to do this like this but I meant the song I sang too. I am in love with my best friend and have been for a while now."

"So you are actually dumping me for her?"

"Yeah I am" he said grabbing Mercedes hand.

"Wow Sam I thought you were smarter than that. She is the best friend and I'm the leading lady."

"Really Quinn" Sam said "you are really going to go there? Why can't you bow out gracefully like Puck."

"I don't like to be played Sam" she spat.

"I did not play you Quinn" he said "I did like you but my feelings changed and just to let you know Benz has always been my leading lady it just took me a while to figure it out."

"Whatever Sam" she turned to Puck "I will take that ride."

"No problem Quinn" Puck said "bye Mercy."

"Bye Puck" she said.

They left Sam and Mercedes sitting there in awkward silence. Neither one of them even wanting to look at each other in the eye. This was a crazy situation and they didn't know how to handle it. Sam broke the silence first;

"Benz are we going to talk about this?"

Mercedes kept playing in her ice cream avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Benz please don't ignore me."

"I don't really know what to say Logan" she said "I just broke up with my boyfriend with a song confession to my best friend that I had feelings for him."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I just broke up with my girlfriend by telling her through song that I was in love with my best friend."

Mercedes laughed "I guess it makes me feel a little better but Logan what does all this mean?"

"Well" Sam said "I guess it means we have to go out on a date and see if we really like each other or just hate seeing other people with us. Because if we're being honest I really hated seeing you with Puck."

"Yeah seeing you with Quinn didn't make me feel like dancing either."

"So I say this we set up a date for Friday night and see what happens" he said.

"Ok" she said "but it better not be pizza and a movie at my house."

"No I mean a real date" he said "where we get dressed up and everything. And by the way please feel free to wear those shoes."

Mercedes laughed "you like my shoes?"

"Very much so and that dress is killer."

"Well I'll make sure you will like the outfit I wear for our date" she said.

"I know you will" he said "and just so we are crystal clear on one thing, Mercedes "Benz" Jones I love you."

Mercedes felt the tears forming in her eyes because she had wanted him to say those words for such a long time. "Samuel "Logan" Evans just so you know I love you too."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"So how about we end the night like we always do" Sam said.

"I say let's do it" she said "time for a little Summer Nights."

Sam grabbed her hand and led her to the stage and they sang what has become their theme song.

**A/N: So tell me what you think about this? **

**BTW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE; IF I DID WELL YOU KNOW SAM AND MERCEDES BLAH, BLAH, BLAH….**

**A/N: So this is it. The final chapter and I am so happy I kept my word to keep it a short story…LOL but I think I wrapped it up nicely.**

**MUCH LOVE **

The days following their double date flowed comfortably like their friendship. They transitioned from being best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend very easy. Nothing changed between them except now they would be more affectionate towards each other. Sam was definitely not ashamed to show how much he cared for his girl. Not that Mercedes minded all the extra attention Sam was giving her because this is what she wanted for such a long time. They were sitting in their usual spot for lunch with Tina and Mike in the courtyard;

"Benz can I have-"

"Sure babe" she said handing him a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Just what I wanted"

"Logan I need-"

"Here baby" he said giving her a bottle of water and a small kiss.

"Exactly what I needed" she said "and the water too" she winked.

"Ugh you two are so sickening" Tina said.

"What" Mercedes said "isn't this what you asked for?"

"I never asked for this" Tina said.

"Oh but you did" Sam interjected "you said we needed to get together and I quote "I see two people who need to be together" in his best Tina voice.

"Yeah babe you did say that" Mike said trying not to laugh at Sam's dead on impression of Tina.

Tina let out a sigh "well I didn't know they were going to be all sweet and gross."

"We are not gross" Mercedes said turning to Sam "are we Lo-Lo?" poking out her bottom lip.

"Of course not Benzy" he said kissing her lip.

Tina huffed and rolled her eyes. Sam and Mercedes laughed so hard at the way she was acting.

"Tina you are so funny" Mercedes said "you know we were just messing with you. We would never act like that for real."

"We would throw up if we called each other Lo-Lo and Benzy" Sam said scrunching his face up.

"I know that's right but we will try to cut down the cuteness around you" she said.

"Speak for yourself Benz" he said "I am not going to miss an opportunity to kiss my baby."

"And you don't have too" Mike said "we have been known to get the same comments from time to time as well" looking at Tina.

"Yeah I guess it's not all that bad" Tina said "and I am so happy for you guys. We need to go on a double date."

"Well we need to go on our first date first" Sam said.

"Wait you guys have not had your first date yet?" Mike asked.

"No not yet" Mercedes said "it's not till Friday."

"Oh ok well then we should get together Saturday night so I can find out all about that first date" Tina said.

"Why don't we let them go out on a few dates before we double babe" Mike said.

"Fine" Tina said "but we are going to double."

"No doubt Tina" Mercedes said "and this one is going to go better than the last double date we went on."

"It wasn't too bad" Sam said grabbing Mercedes hand "I ended up with the perfect girl" kissing her hand.

Mercedes smile grew across her face as she leaned in and gave Sam a kiss "that you did."

Sam just laughed and continued holding her hand till the bell rang.

Friday night came and the big date was here. Mercedes was so nervous and had no idea why. This was Logan her best friend, she didn't need to be nervous right? She pulled everything out of closet and still could not decide what to wear. She wanted to look nice for him because she was sure he was going to look hot, like he always do. She remembered him saying he liked her shoes so she knew she was going to wear them and she decided on a emerald green wrap dress that stopped right at the knee. She picked it because it matched his eyes and she looked smoking in it. She fixed her hair in loose curls that framed her face and her makeup was light and fresh with a hint of green eye shadow and his favorite lip gloss of hers. Superman rang out and she grabbed her phone;

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Benz you ready?"

"Yeah I was putting the finishing touches on my make up."

"Well I need your help?"

"As always."

"Yeah, yeah anyway I need to know if this looks good together"

"Logan how come you act like you need me to put your clothes together for you?"

"I trust your taste and I have this important date with this beautiful girl and I want to make sure I look my best"

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at his answer "ok so come to the window."

When he appeared in the window Mercedes mouth went dry at the sight of Sam in his perfectly fitted suit and tie looking extremely handsome. She was speechless at how sinful he looked. _I am in trouble she thought._

Sam did not do much better in his reaction to seeing her. She looked stunning and sexy. The way her dress hit her curves and was tight in all the right places got him a little excited. _She is going to be the death of me he thought._

"So" he said "what do you think?"

"You look amazing Logan" she said with a shy smile.

"Is it Benz worthy?" he asked with a sly grin.

She laughed "yes it is I approve"

"Great" he said.

"So do you like my outfit?" she asked "is it Logan worthy?"

"I do and it is very much Logan worthy" he said "wait what shoes are you wearing?"

"Hold on a second" she snapped a picture of her shoes and sent it to him.

When he got the picture he looked at it and a huge smile came over his face "definitely Logan worthy. So I am on my way over right now."

"I'm on my way down" she said.

Once Sam reached her door he was greeted by her father.

"Mr. Jones how are you?"

"Good Sam come in and have a seat we need to have a talk."

"Ok" Sam sat down and instantly got nervous and did not know why. He has known Mr. Jones since he and Benz became friends but this man had a different look in his eye tonight.

"So you and Mercedes are now dating?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Y-Yes s-sir we are" Sam stammered out.

"You know how much I love my baby girl don't you?"

"Yes sir I do."

"You also know how fond I am of you and your family?"

"Yes sir I do."

"So I just wanted to let you know that I approve of you two finally getting together."

"Really sir" he said looking stunned.

"Of course Sam your parents and I have been waiting on you two to get together."

"You have been talking to my parents about us?"

"On a regular basis."

"Wow" Sam said "that is interesting."

"Well enough talking I will go get Cedes down here so you guys can go out on your date" he said getting up smiling.

Sam sat there confused and shocked that Mercedes father just told him that their parents were waiting for them to start dating. It seemed like everybody in the world knew they were supposed to be together but them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Mercedes walk into the room. His jaw dropped again. Yeah he saw her through the window but seeing her up close and personal he saw every curve and he liked everything he saw.

"Wow Benz you look amazing."

"Logan you're acting like you didn't see me just a while ago."

"Yeah but up close you look even better."

She giggled "thank you."

"No thank you for wearing that dress and those shoes."

"I should be thanking you for looking like that" she said "you are looking good boy."

"Well I wanted to look my best for you."

"Mission accomplished baby."

He walked over and gave her a small peck on the lips "are you ready to go?"

"I am" she said grabbing her purse "dad we're leaving."

"Have a great time you two and remember your curfew" he said "I like you Sam but you better have her back in time or I'll kill you."

Sam swallowed hard "yes sir we'll even be early."

"I like that in you boy" he said.

"Come on Logan" Mercedes said "goodnight dad" rolling her eyes and closing the door."

Sam opened the door for Mercedes and helped her in the car. They went to their favorite Greek restaurant where the owner always treated them like family and of course like everybody else in the world was ecstatic to see that they had finally gotten together. After dinner they went to their favorite spot right outside of the city in this open field right by the lake. They spent many a night there over the summers just talking, thinking, and singing. They were lying on a blanket next to each other.

"Benz are we stupid?"

"Why do you ask that Logan?"

"Everybody said that we should have been together for years now and it took us to our senior year in high school to figure it out."

"Yeah that's true" she said.

"So again I ask are we stupid?"

"Not stupid" she said laughing "maybe a bit slow. I mean I don't know what took us so long to get to this point because let's face it we have been dating for years unofficially."

"True" he said "you have been the girl I talked to about everything and still you hang around."

She laughed "yeah and you have been the guy who I compare other guys too and that's why I haven't dated a lot of guys."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because none of them compared to you" she said "none of them could make me laugh like you do and none of them got my sense of humor like you do."

"Benz no other girl compared to you either. None of them made me smile like you do and none of them fills out a dress like you do" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"Boy you are crazy."

"Crazy about you."

"I am crazy about you too Logan."

Sam had loved Mercedes for a while now but never had the courage to say so but since he finally got his chance he was going to let her know his intentions and he was going to do it right. "So since we feel like we have been dating each other for years I want to make it official" he said sitting up and pulling her up to face him "Mercedes Amber Jones a-k-a Benz will you officially be my girlfriend and in the future become my wife and bear all my children?"

Mercedes cracked up laughing. She could not believe he even went there. She loved that boy and in her heart she knew she would love the man he would become. She smiled and looked him in his beautiful green eyes and said; Samuel Chord Evans a-k-a Logan I would be honored to be your girlfriend and if you act right I will be even more honored to be your wife and the mother of your children."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately and their tongues danced around each other's mouths for domination. After they broke apart Mercedes started giggling;

"What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking about the time we practiced kissing" she laughed some more "because we wanted to be good for our first dates."

Sam was doubled over in laughter "oh my goodness we were so nervous and had no clue what we were doing."

"We were trying to figure out where to put our noses" she said laughing even harder.

"You told me my lips were too big to kiss right" he said.

"And you told me no boy would ever want to kiss me because I didn't use my tongue like you saw some people do on TV."

They laughed for a good five minutes. Then Mercedes noticed Sam very close to her with a sexy look in his eyes.

"So I guess my lips aren't too big for you now huh Benz?" he said in a low growl.

"Mmm no not too big at all" she smirked and pulled him in for a deep kiss and she slid her tongue across his bottom lip and gained instant access. When they finally broke apart "so I guess a boy would want to kiss me since I learned to use my tongue huh Logan?"

"Oh yeah Benz" he said breathless "but I better be the only boy to get that tongue."

"This tongue, these lips, only for you Logan" she said.

"I like the sound of that" he said as he pulled her in for another kiss. They broke apart "wow Benz practice really do make perfect."

She laughed "I guess it does. Logan do you realize we have been each other first's for a lot of things?"

"Yeah you were my first friend that was a girl."

"You were my first friend that was a boy"

"We shared our first kiss together" he said.

"You were the first person I cried with after my mom died" she said.

"You were the first person I cried with after my grandpa died" he said.

"You were my first date" she said "eighth grade dance."

Sam laughed thinking about that night "mine too."

"You were the first boy I ever slow danced with."

"You were the first girl I ever saw naked."

"Hold up when did you see me naked?" she asked.

"Remember the summer my family came up from Tennessee and we had that big barbeque in our backyard?"

"Yes" she said.

"Well that night you had gotten out of the shower and did not close your blinds and I just so happened to be in my room looking out the window and saw you naked."

"And you never told me?" she said.

"No" he said "I didn't want you to get mad at me or be embarrassed that I saw you, even though to be totally honest you have nothing to be embarrassed about because your body is built to be worshipped."

She was blushing hearing what he thought of her body "well since were being honest" she said "I saw you naked too."

"No you didn't" he said "you're just saying that since I said I saw you naked."

"No really I saw you naked" she said "and it was recently."

"When" he asked?

"Your first date with Quinn" she said sheepishly "after we got off the phone I was cleaning up and you dropped your towel and started to get dressed right in front of the window."

"And you saw everything?"

"Yup every little thing" she said "well not little."

Sam ducked his head and chuckled at her comment "so did you like what you saw."

"I agreed to be your girl didn't I?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah you did" he smiled.

"So I definitely like what I saw."

"Benz I want to share another first with you."

Mercedes knew exactly what he was talking about "Logan I want to share that first with you as well."

"It doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow but whenever you're ready."

"When I'm ready I will let you know."

They kissed again deeper than before.

"Logan"

"Yeah Benz"

"You are my first love."

"You are mine too."

**The End**

**A/N: So tell me what you think about this? Thank you to everyone that read/followed/favorite/reviewed this little idea that popped into my head. **

**BTW REVIEW!**


End file.
